This invention is related to light energy responsive systems for activating fuzes, and more particularly to a system for detecting the presence of a target or object and then determine the distance to the object followed by initiation of alarm or fuze activation when the object is at a prescribed distance from the system.
Systems which utilize light energy responsive detecting means to initiate fuzing upon the reception of sufficient target signal strength are known in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,823; 2,892,093; and 3,034,436. However, such a system which utilizes an air-driven scanning mirror which cooperates with fixed mirrors to project the output of a laser toward a target, the laster being modulated at a given frequency by a local oscillator and modulator circuit, the scanning and fixed mirrors additionally functioning to receive reflected light and direct same to a detecting means, the output of which is utilized via a phase comparator arrangement to activate the warhead fuze of a projectile, bomb, rocket, missile, or other such device is not known in the prior art.